


Ouch

by saturnulysses



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Nonbinary Inquisitor - Freeform, Other, bi!cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnulysses/pseuds/saturnulysses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lienn, being reckless as ever, sets a record when it comes injuries. First kiss with Cullen ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouch

Lienn never truly believed in safety, as was evident in all of their scars in their body and their reckless attitude. Regardless, they donned their light armor as securely as possible and had any and all explosives and potions ready for departure. As soon as they, Blackwall, Sera, and Iron Bull were ready to leave Skyhold to rid the Emerald Grafes of Red Templars, they were approached by the commander.

"Inquisitor, be safe," Cullen said with concerned eyes.

Lienn laughed. "I never am."

\--

They made it as far as the Rush of Sighs without trouble beyond the typical tainted templars and bears; they were lucky so far. The Emerald Graves were saturated with its associated color, but it was also eerily silent, save for a slow beat in the distance.

"A giant?" Blackwall guessed.

"Oy, it better fuckin' not," Lienn complained.

"Second that," Sera agreed.

The Iron Bull shrugged. "It's manageable, if it's only one. If there's more, on the other hand..."

"Nope. Don't want to think about it," Sera protested.

"I'll check it out, aye?" Lienn volunteered. They all nodded in agreement. Lienn pulled out a grenade of Antivan Fire and scouted forward. The giant footsteps sounded closer, and Lienn quickly hid behind a large tree, able to see the rest of the party. Sera gave an enthusiastic thumbs-up. After a second or two, Lienn came out from hiding from the other side of the tree and witnessed, not one, but three visible giants in the area. "Fuck," the muttered to themselves. If they were able to lure the nearest one closer to the rest of the party, maybe the other two could ignore the fight, rather than fighting all of them at once.

Or...

"Fuck it!"

Blackwall's eyes widened. "Inquisitor, what are you--!" Next thing the party knew, five grades were thrown at the three giants, setting them ablaze, aggravating them towards Lienn. They set up magical traps of fire for them to walk into, a fire wall, and fire mines all around the area and immediately ran out of the area to the party.

"What the fuck you doin', just standin' there? Help me out and get rid of those giants with me!" Lienn shouted with a flame of glory in them. Eh, the Iron Bull could go for some ridiculous giant-slaying. "I'm on it, boss!" and he bolstered his strength and ran forward, with Blackwall following with a sigh.

"Inky, you are fucked when we get back at Skyhold!" Sera yelled when she started shooting her arrows at the nearest giant.

Lienn laughed almost maniacally over the fire."Is that a threat?" they said while casting more fire spells towards the second giant, who seemed to be weaker than the rest, and quickly aimed for its left leg. After a while, it fell, caressing its injured limb.

"Bull! Get that one!" Lienn ordered.

"On it, boss!" Bull answered and followed suit, attacking the giant while it was down. Blackwall and Sera seemed to have gotten the first giant to a weaker point. Good. At least Lienn can move onto the third by themselves for the current moment. They set up more fire mines towards the coming attacker and was thrown back by the explosion set up by the mage.

"Fight me, you hairy fuck!" Lienn called out the giant and with only three steps, the giant was in their space pounding their fists to where Lienn would be, if it were faster. The giant grew more agitated, and just as Lienn was about to set its leg on fire, it kicked its leg into the Inquisitor's torso, bones cracking on their end, and sent them flying.

_Shit, shit, fuck fuck fuck NO, NO, NO, NO!_

Lienn screamed a high-pitched scream as the saw the ground below them, feet high off the ground, flying. _No, this cannot be fucking happening_. Lienn was terrified. Fear changed to agony as the were slammed against a tree, arm definitely broken now and fell about ten feet to the ground, hitting rocks on their head. Images were getting blurry. Breaths were getting shallow and tasting of iron. Three giants turned to fifteen, and they couldn't see their friends. Were they surviving. Did they see what happened? They better be fucking surviving. Every breath turned to anguish as Lienn tried to crawl their way back to the fight, but their left arm was so mangled it was practically useless. They needed to get back to camp. Or something. They needed something. Potions could only help cuts and bruises, not this shit.

Lienn's efforts were growing weary as everything got dark, and their hearing started getting disrtorted. Their party was their only hope now.

\--

Lienn opened their eyes and took a sharp inhale only met with pain in their ribs. _Thank the fuckin' Maker, at least I can breathe_. They tried stretching their arms only to realize their left arm was put in a sling and wrapped above the elbow. "Nurse?" they called weakly.

"You've been out for four days," the matronly woman said, about to prepare their water to drink. "Four of your ribs and your arm are broken, and you have a concussion," she stated.

Lienn rolled their eyes. "Don't care. How are the rest?"

"Met with some nasty scars, but it was all superficial. Do not worry about them, Inquisitor."

Lienn chuckled weakly. "Good, good." A pause. "How long will I be in here?"

"At least a week," she answered honestly. "Most likely more. We can't be too careful with the Inquisitor, you know." Lienn sighed. "Yes, I know." They slowly turned their bandaged head to the side where a small table was, where some... flowers were? Bright orange flowers, like flicks of flame. They lay on the table next to a letter and they reached for it with their good arm. Opening it, it said:

_Lienn,_

_I told you to be safe._

_C_

That bastard.

"He left those the day you came back," said the nurse, pouring water into Lienn's mouth carefully. "I think he's the most concerned for you."

"Oh, I know he is," they replied. Speaking of, a knock on the infirmary door caught the attention of the nurse and Lienn for Cullen to enter the room. "Nurse? May I have a moment alone with the Inquisitor?" The nurse smiled and bowed, then left the room to care for other patients. Cullen took a chair beside the bed and sat down, and looked at the Inquisitor with calm yet concerned eyes. He had been visiting every day, hoping for progress, and here they were. Finally awake. He could rest easy now.

Lienn sat up carefully spoke first. "They told you the whole thing, didn't they?" Cullen nodded.

"What you did was reckless, Lienn. You shouldn't just put yourself in the middle of dangerous situations as if it's going to go well every time."

"Eh, but I survived, right?"

"This time," Cullen pointed out. "And barely."

"Then it's all good them, yeah?"

Cullen looked at them with confused eyes. "No, no it isn't."

"The others are fine, yeah? None of them got out as bad as I did?"

"No. But Lienn, you-- you really had us worried. We almost lost you."

Lienn stopped wanting to argue. The look on Cullen was serious. Serious serious. "We... or you?"

"Inquisitor, I--"

"What? Do you actually care for me?" Lienn asked. "That's ridiculous!"

"You're ridiculous!" he retorted.

"That's not the--"

"It may not be, but I'm making it!" Cullen said proudly.

"You _fucking bastard_!" Lienn laughed. "But seriously? You cannot actually... _no_! No, I won't allow it!"

"Oh? You forbid it?" Cullen said, leaning forward in his chair. "You seemed to like the flowers well enough."

Lienn didn't notice, but their face was turning red, which made Cullen smile. "You stop that," Lienn ordered.

"Or what?" Cullen said, smiling slightly wider. Lienn's face and chest were entirely heated up with embarrassment, but they couldn't take it any longer. With their right arm, they grabbed Cullen by the back of his neck and pulled him toward them into their lips, which he openly reciprocated. They both felt their tension ease as Cullen placed his hand on Lienn's neck as he leaned into the kiss. They stayed this way for a few more moments before they both parted, both catching their breaths. Cullen's eyes fluttered open. _Finally_.

"No, you shut your damn whore mouth, you," Lienn had ordered.

Cullen smiled. "I haven't said anything."

"Mhm," they mumbled, leaning their injured head on Cullen's fuzzy mantle.

"So..."

"So," he said back.

"Does this mean--"

"I think so, Inquisitor," he answered with a small smile on his face. He embraced his Inquisitor--now lover--fondly, gently, and he knew he had to make sure they didn't make any rash decisions like that ever again.


End file.
